


【索香】喜欢清单

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sanji's Bad at Guessing Bad Drawings, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro's Bad at Drawing, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治的笔记本很整齐，所以当有人在上面乱画时，他马上就发现了。但这是在画什么啊？
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	【索香】喜欢清单

山治爱整齐，不管是他的穿着仪容、个人物品、还是厨房用具，就连他的食谱和船员爱好清单都是。他的字迹非常工整，像印刷一般。罗宾曾经讚美过山治的字非常令人赏心悦目，让山治又发了好一顿花痴。

山治几乎每天晚上在睡觉前都会整理一遍他的资料。计算接下来的一个月需要的食材、加入新想到的食谱、记录每个人喜欢和讨厌吃的东西。

因为页面井然有序，假如有别人在他的书上涂写，就会非常明显。山治一边揉眼睛，一边翻他的船员爱好菜单。今天跟海军大打了一场，他很累，也许今天就不整理资料了… **等等！**

索隆的那一页，喜欢的食物清单那里，在饭团、海王类、和酒后面，多了一团东西。

这什么？蜗牛？索隆喜欢吃蜗牛！？什么时候开始的？他没印象自己煮过蜗牛啊。这是索隆自己加上去的吗？他是在告诉山治他想吃蜗牛吗？

即使那一团玩意儿在一片整齐的字迹中非常格格不入，山治却不打算把它涂掉。他得先搞清楚那是什么。

幸好他们不久后就抵达一座小岛。山治买了几只食用蜗牛，准备做给索隆吃。他自己是不喜欢这种软呼呼的东西，但如果绿藻喜欢，那就做吧。

不过吃绿藻的不是蜗牛吗？

山治顶着法式烤蜗牛到瞭望台找守夜的索隆。剑士戳着那一颗颗圆球，脸上露出疑惑的表情。最后他耸耸肩，无视山治提供的小叉子，直接用手抓起一只蜗牛整颗送进嘴里。

「笨蛋！壳不能吃啊！」山治惊叫着。

**喀啦喀啦**

某个连刀片都能吃下去的剑士已经把蜗牛壳嚼碎了。山治汗颜的望着他。

「今天的宵夜很特别。」索隆吃完后评论。

「好吃吗？」山治问。

「还可以。」索隆拿起酒瓶开始灌酒。

「不喜欢这种做法吗？那你喜欢怎样的？」山治已经开始准备在脑中做笔记了。

「跟做法没关系，我没有很喜欢蜗牛。但也不讨厌就是了。」索隆用手背抹抹嘴。

「诶？不是你要求的吗？」山治惊讶的问。搞什么啊？还不都是他想吃自己才特地去买的。

「哈？我什么时候要求过了？」索隆皱起眉。

「你明明在本子上…算了！」山治恼怒的站起身，一把抽走索隆手上的盘子，闹别扭的离开了瞭望台。

一直到活板门关上，索隆才轻声开口。

「那才不是蜗牛。」

***

第二天晚上，山治再次把爱好菜单拿出来。他翻到索隆那一页，发现在蜗牛后面又多了一个图。

这又是啥？山治瞇起眼，瞪着那个图。冒着热气的盘子？只画盘子谁知道里面装了什么啊！？山治想摔本子。

难道那不是盘子，是食物本身？嗯…香肠？热腾腾的香肠？

还是这个图要跟上一个图做连结？用冒着热气的盘子装蜗牛？在蜗牛里塞热腾腾的香肠？

不对啦！臭绿藻都说他不喜欢蜗牛了，所以果然还是热腾腾的香肠吗？

隔天下午的点心，山治给了索隆热腾腾的香肠。臭家伙看都没看就直接咬下去，结果被烫了嘴。山治捂着嘴偷笑。你要热腾腾我就给你热腾腾！

那天晚上，香肠的后面又多了一个图。

索隆隔天得到了冰淇淋，即使他们正在经过冬岛海域。索隆打着寒颤把冰淇淋吃掉了，山治很满意。山治微笑着摸摸绿藻的头，索隆对着山治露出一种恨铁不成钢的神情。喝着热红豆汤的其他人用奇怪的目光看着这两个不知道又在较什么劲的家伙。

再隔天，山治根据这个图

给了索隆一只海王类的爪子。

再隔天，山治根据这个图

给了索隆一根萝卜。

再隔天，山治根据这个图

给了索隆一根棒棒糖。

每过一天，索隆看山治的脸色也越来越臭，但山治浑然不觉。

第七天的晚上，山治有点期待的翻开本子。才几天的时间，他竟然开始喜欢这个看图猜食物的游戏了。即使山治的本子被画得乱糟糟的，他却并不觉得讨厌。

索隆一直都是个不坦率的家夥。每次他发明什么新菜色，他永远都只能从其他船员得到心得，索隆的回答不是『还行』就是『不错』。他不是要索隆写一篇食评，但他真的很希望能够知道暗恋的人对自己料理的想法。

透过这些丑的要死的图，山治终于能稍微了解索隆喜欢的菜色，让他觉得这对他的恋爱之旅是一大进展。

今天的猜谜游戏题目是这个。

山治端着刚烤好的披萨去瞭望台找再次轮到他守夜的索隆。

「喏，今天的宵夜。」山治把盘子递给索隆。

索隆看了那盘披萨一眼，叹了口气，对着山治露出失望的眼神。

「干嘛？你那是什么态度？」山治很不高兴。他这么用心的满足索隆每天的要求，却连句谢谢都得不到。

「你为什么就是不懂呢？」索隆恼怒的站起身，向山治走去。

「不懂什么？」山治被来势汹汹的索隆吓到，开始后退。「你要是觉得我把你的图理解错了，那就画好看一点啊！」

「那些图不是蜗牛、不是香肠、不是冰淇淋、不是海王类、不是萝卜、不是棒棒糖、更不是披萨！它们全都代表同一件事。」索隆把山治逼到墙边。

山治靠在墙上，望着索隆闪着光的眼睛，脑子飞速的运转，试着搞清楚所有的图代表的东西到底是什么。

「我自始自终唯一想要的就只有一样事物。」索隆靠到山治耳边，轻声说了一个字。

**你。**

所有的图在山治脑中突然全部变成了不同意思。瞪大眼睛，脸颊烧红了起来，他结结巴巴的开口。

「你…你想吃我？」

「没错。」索隆低沉的嗓音钻进山治的耳朵，让他全身的寒毛都竖了起来。

索隆捧住山治的脸，唇瓣轻刷过他，说话时的呼吸全喷在山治唇上。「料理长，我可以开动吗？」

山治满面潮红，什么话也说不出，只能非常微弱的点一下头。下一秒，他的唇就被捕获了。

索隆搂着山治的腰，深情的吻他。两人的舌头追逐着，无法吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角流下。山治发出呜咽，双手攀上索隆的肩膀。

等到一吻结束，两人都气喘吁吁。山治瘫软在索隆怀里，索隆把脸埋进金色的发丝中，山治能感觉他扬起了嘴角。

「多谢款待。」

山治平复了呼吸，眼睛仍然有点迷蒙。他眨眨眼，抬起头看着索隆，伸出舌头舔舔唇。

「要续盘吗？」

山治决定要把索隆的这个笑容加入他自己的喜欢清单中。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然图那么丑算是有点故意  
> 但不会画画仍然是不争的事实  
> 这边解释一下  
>   
> 圈圈眉  
>   
> 香菸  
>   
> 领带  
>   
> 王子的皇冠  
>   
> 踢击  
>   
> 平底锅  
>   
> 三点（山治）


End file.
